New Shugo And More Chara!
by AnimeLivesForever
Summary: A girl named Kaci Kaori recently moved to Japan. She thought of herself as boring and normal. Not until she finds her inner-self! T in case. Pairings: OC BellexJJ OC. Accepting A Few OCs.
1. Normal Girl? Don't Think So!

This is my First Shugo Chara FanFic! Hope you enjoy! Summary: A girl named Kaci Kaori thought she was a boring normal girl...... Well think again! She finds her Shugo Chara and has fun doing it!

Shugo Chara: New Shugo And More Chara!

Chapter 1: Normal Girl? Don't Think So!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A girl walked down the street, Exploring the new sites of her new home. In Tokyo! She didn't want to move, She loved her home in america, And she still wants to move back. Though she always thought of herself as a boring, Normal, Un-Fun girl that did nothing. She had no friends, Which made her feel awful because people made fun of her at her old school and even in town. Maybe she could reform herself here..... No, She liked being who she was. So this is the story of Kaci Kaori!

Kaci walked down the street. She would start her new school tomorrow, So she thought she would explore in Tokyo a little bit. She sighed. 'What will everybody think of me? Will the laugh? Will they be friendly?' She sighed once more.

She walked down the street 'till it was to far to go and turned back to walk to her house. It was getting very warm out. Kaci was wearing her long blue jeans that were a bit to long for her and her white t-shirt with her blue jacket.

Kaci got home just in time for Dinner, She sat down at the table with a gloomy look on her face. "Whats wrong dear?" Her mother, Mrs. Kaori, Asked her sad child.

Kaci had her head looking down at the table, Then looked up when her mother spoke to her. "Mom, Do you think that the kids in school will like me?" The question didn't surpise Mrs. Kaori at all.

Mrs. Kaori smiled. "Of course they will." After that, They ate Dinner and got ready for bed.

Kaci lied down in her bed in her yellow pajamas with monkeys all over it. She was unable to close her eyes as her mind filled with questions. She shrugged them off and tried her best to get to sleep.

-----MORNING-----

Kaci sat up and stretched in her bed, Unprepared to make her first impression at school. When she got up, An Egg was in her bed. "AHHHHHHHHH!!! OK I KNOW I'M FEMALE BUT I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO LAY AN EGG!!!!" She ran around the room wondering what to do, Reading books about this and lots of other stuff, Trying to find a conclusion for all of this mess. She stood in front of her bed and sighed. "I guess I'll take it with me....." She felt the egg on her cheek first. "Its....... Warm." She put it in her yellow carrying case. The egg was yellow with black around it and dark yellow pom-poms on the black. She got into her school uniform and her Yellow Pom-Pom clip the left side of her head. Kaci was very smart at school, She had a perfect A+ Report Card!

Kaci walked to school, Her carrying case around her waist with her egg in it. When she finally reached school, She was really early. Thirty minutes early to be exact. So she waited outside in the park until the school was open. Exactly thirty minutes later, The doors open and she ran inside. No one was there, Then a couple of minutes later, The bell rang and people came flooding into the room and so did the Teacher. "Students. Everyone meet our new friend in class." She nodded to her.

Kaci bowed. "Hello, I'm Kaci Kaori. Nice to meet you." She said it a little scaredly.

"I'm Mrs. Flinn, Nice to meet you Ms. Kaci." Kaci went over to her seat in the middle of class. "Ok Students. Pop quiz."

Everyone sighed besides Kaci. Everyone started on their Pop quiz, But Kaci finished it in about, Oh I don't know, 5 Minutes.

Kaci raised her hand. "Um, Mrs. Flinn?"

Mrs. Flinn looked up. "No questions, Kaci."

"But I'm done with the Quiz." Everyone stared at Kaci, Including the Teacher.

"Ok, Kaci. You may sit and wait until the times up." Mrs. Flinn put a timer for Thirty Minutes and exactly that time later, It went off. All of the kids immediantly put their pencils down. Then after lots of other classes, School was over and they all went out. As Kaci walked down the lonely street, Her Carrying Case started to move. She opened it and saw the egg moving around.

"I'm here now. Open your heart." A voice said. It was a right volume of voice, Enough to scream your lungs out while having fun.

"W-What?" Kaci asked, Scared.

"Hee Hee, Open your heart!" Suddenly, There was a yellow flash of light from the egg. When Kaci regained her sight, She looked at the egg. It was cracked in the middle in a zig-zag pattern. Then a little human-like fairy floated out of the egg. She was wearing banana yellow jeans and a yellow t-shirt, Short yellow hair with a headband in it and the same clip on the left side of her head. "Hi Kaci! I'm your Shugo Chara. More like Belle. Nice to meet you!"

Kaci was to shocked to speak. "What?! What in the world are you?! Where did you come from?!"

Belle put her hands on her hips and had a mad face. "I just said I'm your Shugo Chara!"

"Ok ok, Sorry." Kaci said, Wondering what the heck just happened. "Why are you so...... Tiny?"

Belle didn't like to be judged by her size. "I am a Shugo Chara! I'm supposed to be!"

Just then, They heard footsteps. "Quick! Get inside!" Kaci didn't wait for an answer, She quickly grabbed Belle and place her in the egg inside of her bag. The footsteps go closer and a pink haired, Punk-Style girl walked by them, Also wearing a bag. She whispered to something.

"She has one doesn't she?" She asked, Like she was talking to her bag.

"She sure does, Desu!" A cute voice said from no where.

"Yay! Maybe we get to meet her!" Another voice said.

Belle came out of the carrying case very mad. "Why did you do that?! They couldn't have seen me!"

"What?"

"Normal humans can't see Shugo Chara's! Only humans with Shugo Chara's can see other Shugo Chara's! Gosh, Do you know nothing?"

"Hey! I don't recall anyone having Shugo Chara's before!!"

Belle sighed. "Lets just get home!"

"Fine..." Kaci put Belle in her egg just in case. Then walked home to sleep after a very busy day.

-----HOME-----

Kaci walked through the door, Put her shoes by the door and said hello to everybody at home. "Everybody! I'm home!" She called then ran up stairs, Not waiting for an answer.

Kaci opened the door to her room, Flopped down on her bed and opened her case. Belle came popping out of it. "Gosh! Its so tight in there!"

"You'll just have to get used to it." Kaci said, Sitting up.

"Fine!" Belle crossed her arms, Hoping she would win the match.

"Your not going to win." Kaci said, Flipping on the TV.

Belle lied her back on the bed madly.

"Shouldn't you get some sleep?" Kaci asked. Yes, Belle had an attitude. But ther than that, She is very sporty.

Belle grunted but then................

"Tickle tickle tickle tickle!!!!!!" Kaci started tickling Belle like crazy which made her just about laugh her guts out.

"Ok ok! You win! I'll go to bed!" Belle started to fly over to her egg on the side table to sleep.

Kaci smiled at her victory and continued to watch a little TV But A few minutes later and she was out like a log.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sooooooo how was my First Shugo Chara FanFic? I thought it came out pretty good!


	2. Getting Lost? With The Amu Crew!

Hiya! Chapter 2 of Shugo Chara!! HeHe..... I had fun writing this one! One FanFiction about Miki and Yoru inspired me to write this one!

Shugo Chara: New Shugo And More Chara!

Chapter 2: Getting Lost? With The Amu Crew!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaci stretched in her bed the next morning and rubbed her eye. "As far as I'm concered, It was just a dre-" POW!

Belle flew straight smack into her face, Cutting her sentence short. Belle smiled widely. "Are we gonna have fun today? Or shouldn't you be at class?" She pointed to the clock, And it was about 5 minutes 'till Seven.

Kaci screamed. "AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! YOUR RIGHT!!" She got up quickly, Setting an Belle aside. Kaci ran into her bathroom, Almost slipping. She brushed her teeth as fast as she could, Which used about Three Minutes. She got dressed in her uniform, Put her Pom-Pom clip on, Got her carrying case, And ran down stairs, Grabbed a piece of toast and was off. She did NOT want to be late for school, As that would damage her pefect record.

She ran to school as fast as her legs could take her, But what she didn't know was that she left Belle at home!

Belle paced around the room, Angry that Kaci left her at home. "Uuuuuuuuuugh! I can't believe that girl left me here! Well, I'm not about to wait 'till she gets here!" Belle stopped, Took a deep breath, Then tried to open a window. She couldn't do it until it opened suddenly. And floating there, There was three Shugo Chara's.

"What are you doing, Desu?" The blonde-haired one asked.

"Yeah yeah! Why are you opening a window? More like what are you doing here?" The pink one asked.

The blue one was drawing in her sketchbook.

"Well I WAS on my way to catch up with my 'Friend' slash 'Owner', Kaci." Belle said angrily. "When I get my hands on her!!!!!"

"C-Calm down, Desu. I'm Suu." The blonde one said, Trying to calm herself.

"Go Go Belle! Go Go Suu!!!" The pink one cheered. "I'm Ran." Then she pointed to the blue one and giggled. "And thats Miki."

Miki didn't even move at her name, She was lost in thought about her sketch. Then looked over at Belle. "Oh, Nice to meet you." She didn't seem to mind anything much, As she was the Level-Headed one of the group. Then went back to her sketch.

"I've got an idea! We can help Belle find Kaci!" Ran suggested.

"Oh yes, Desu!"

Miki still didn't move, She was drawing a picture of the Kaori House.

"Really!?" Belle asked, Her face brightening up. "Thanks you guys!"

"No problem!" Ran said happily.

"Lets go, Desu!" Suu started to float away, Ran floating in front of her. Ran signaled for Belle to follow, And Miki was already floating away with them, Puting her sketchbook back in her bag.

Belle floated away with them, Planning on getting back at Kaci for leaving her. 'Maybe I should put honey in her pillow. Then it would gush out when she went to bed! Or maybe a grizzly bear......' BANG! She wasn't looking at where she was going and flew right into a tree! "Ahh........." She floated down like a pancake.

All of the others, Except Miki, Looked back to see what was going on. "Go Go Belle! You can get well!" Ran couldn't go one day without doing a cheer. And Miki couldn't go one day without drawing.

Belle got up, Angry. "I'm coming!!!" She said angrily as she flew up back to the others.

Back at school......... Kaci ran into someone, Ironically, It was the pink-haired girl. "O-Oh sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going......." Kaci apologized.

The girl held out a hand to Kaci. "Nah, It was my fault." She said. Kaci took the hand and the girl helped her up. Kaci had a surprised look. "I'm Amu."

"I-I'm Kaci." Kaci bowed. "H-Hey, I saw you when I was walking home! Why were you talking to your bag?"

Amu tried her best to keep her 'Cool & Spicy' look. "I-I think your mistaken. I don't talk to bags. Thats crazy!"

Kaci smiled. "O-Okay, I just didn't know. I'll see you around... I think." Over her shoulder she called. "I'm Kaci!!" Kaci ran to her class, Realizing she was going to be late if she stayed any longer.

Amu waved. "Bye." Then walked off. She had important news to tell the other Guaridans.

Back with Belle.... "Are we there yet?!" She yelled, Trying her best to keep her patience.

"I think, Desu......." Suu was actually unsure of where they were.

"Um, Guys.............." Ran started. "I think were lost."

Belle was about to burst at that comment. Then she did. "I THOUGHT YOU KNEW WHERE WE WERE GOING!!!!"

"W-We did, Desu! But we must have taken a wrong turn......."

Belle breathed in and breathed out, Attempting to calm herself.

"Calm down, Belle. We'll find the way no problem." Ran tried to calm even herself down. Miki wasn't worried at all, She knew they would find the way, Since they always got lost here.

Then, Something snuck up on Miki and pounced. "Hi Miki-Chan, Nya!" It was the one and only,Yoru. He had his cheeky smile as usual.

"Whos this?" Belle asked, Then muttered under her breath. "More trouble.............."

Yoru looked up at Belle and blinked a couple of times. Then looked at Ran and pointed a paw at Belle. "Who is this, Nya?"

"Thats Belle." Miki answered before Ran could. "Now get off of me please." Miki pushed Yoru off of her and stood up.

"What are you doing here, Desu?"

"I was just taking a cat walk and saw you four. You looked like you were lost, Nya!"

"Well we kinda are......" Ran said sadly. "We must have taken one wrong turn! Because I was sure we went the right way!"

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!! No one answered my questio-"

"I'm Yoru, Nya!"

"Ok.......... Now we just need to get to Kaci's School." Belle said, Tapping her chin.

"Why can't we just ask Yoru for help?" Miki whispered, Trying to help them. They obviously weren't doing a good job.

"I know! I'll help you get to her School, Nya!"

"Thanks!" Everyone said it cheerfully except Miki, She said it plain as usual.

"Lets go then, Nya!" He floated away, And of course, Everyone else followed.

Back at the Guardians.... "Someone has a new Shugo Chara!" Everyone gasped.

"Who?!" A girl with reddish brown hair and cloudy blue eyes asked. This was Lighter.

"Her name is Kaci. I don't know much about her, But I met her in the hall earlier. Funny huh?" Amu said, Trying to brighten the mood.

"I wonder what her small self is like!" JJ, Lighter's Shugo Chara. Unlike Lighter, JJ is a boy Shugo Chara. Since her inner self was a Tom Boy. He kinda looked like a cowboy and had the same color hair as Lighter.

"We should find her right away." Tadase says seriously. Kiseki (OMG CUTE!) floats up and catches everybody's attention.

"Big commoners! We should find her right away and put her to work! We need to find the Embryo!" Kiseki calls. Everyone sighs, Except Tadase. Yes, The Cute little Kiseki wants to rule the world, So sad.

"Pfft, I'd rather play first!" JJ says, Seeing if Kiseki would burst at him.

"HOW DARE YOU DEFY YOUR KING!!!!!! OFF WITH HIS HE-"

"Hahaha! Tied up eh?" JJ used his cute rope to wrap Kiseki up. Including his mouth.

Kiseki tried to talk but the rope wouldn't let him. JJ just used it to make his rope, And Kiseki, Go in circles.

Finally JJ let the rope stop, Resulting in letting Kiseki drop to the ground.

"HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!!!!!!!"

"Yeahhhhhhhhhh, Good luck with that." JJ mocked from above Kiseki.

Back with The Amu Crew, Belle and Yoru..... "Ok, NOW are we there?"

"Yup, Nya!" They looked ahead of them. And there it was, Kaci's School. "Well, I gotta run, Nya!" Yoru flew off, Without waiting for a answer.

Everyone stared at the school then finally Ran spoke up. "Lets go go go!!" With that, They all flew inside, Searching for there owners.

"Wooooow! This place is so big!" Belle exclaimed.

"We've been here plenty of times, Desu. So you get used to it."

They floated down the halls, Barely dodging some people. They finally found the Royal Garden where the Guarians are and they all waved, Except Miki and Belle.

"Everybody!!!!!!!!" Ran yelled. They all turned there heads and smiled. The crew floated over to them.

"Where were you?!" Asked a worried and angry Amu.

Ran and Suu did a nervous laugh. "Well... We got lost, Hehehe........"

Amu sighed and a few minutes later, They all sat down and drank some tea. Belle also introduced herself to everyone. "Where are we?" Belle finally asked.

"The Royal Garden." Tadase answered. Then Kiseki floated over to Belle.

"Yellow Commoner! Training like the rest of the commoners!!!!!"

"Tch, I'm not doing any training." But Belle decided either getting yelled at by Kiseki or Training. She chose training like the rest of the Shugo Chara's.

After training, They panted like breathing was going out of style. "That - Was - Tough!" JJ panted.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Kiseki just sat in his King Chair, Looking Bored.

Sadly, Nadeshiko and Kukai couldn't make it to todays' Guardian Meeting.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MWAHAHA!!!!! I left you on a CliffHanger!!!!!!! This is the best Chapter yet!! No, Make that THE best Chapter! Ok, Time for CliffHanging Voice. WILL Belle find Kaci? WILL Belle actually go through with her evil ideas? WHAT will happen to Belle while shes here? DO I have a great CliffHanger on this one or what? WILL I ever stop going on and on with this CliffHanger? Find Out! On the Next Chapter of: Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuuuuun Shugo Chara: New Shugo And More Chara!!!!


	3. Getting Found? Depends On Who Finds You!

I'm on a roll! I enjoyed writing the last Chapter! I'll bet you people had fun reading it too! Well, Enjoy this one as much as I did writing it!

Shugo Chara: New Shugo And More Chara

Chapter 3: Getting Found? It Depends On Who Finds You!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Training, All of the Shugo Chara's played with JJ's rope. They played jump-rope. After that, They sat down and drank tea. Suu came up to them with a tray in her hands. "I made cookies!!! Who wants some, Desu?" Everyone raised there hand and Suu smiled.

They ate there cookies, Er, Viciously and got crumbs everywhere, Which Suu cleaned up. Finally Belle spoke up. "Wheres Kaci? I really should go. Before she gets worried..." Everyone stared at her like 'Why? We-Are-Having-So-Much-Fun.' stare.

JJ heard this and started to protest. "Why won't you stay? All of us are having so much fun!! You lighten up the place!" He blushed a light shade of pink at his protest.

Everyone then started complaining that she shouldn't go then Miki spoke up, Being smart as usual. "She can come back you know." Everyone then stopped and thought.

Then everyone smiled and did a nervous laugh. "Oh yeah... We forgot." Ran said. Everyone protested except Miki and Kiseki.

Belle then sighed. "I have no idea how to get around here though!" Amu then went over to the yellow Shugo Chara.

"Me, Ran, Miki, And Suu will help you." Amu looked over at the crew and smiled. "Right?"

"Yeah!" They all said, But Miki stayed quiet, She agreed but didn't feel like talking.

JJ floated up to them. "I'll go to!" He looked at Lighter. "Right?" She nodded.

"But you better come back!" Lighter laughed. JJ nodded and looked at the crew. "Can I come?" They all nodded, Except for Miki. Which still agreed.

"Then lets go!" Ran cried, Floating out of the Garden.

"H-Hey! Wait for me!" Amu yelled, Running after her Shugo Chara. Miki, Suu, JJ and Belle followed them. Belle sighed.

'I hope they are better at directions then peace making!' Belle thought. She sped up after them and so did Miki, Suu and JJ.

With Kaci..... "Belle, Are you ok? You haven't said anything all day...." Kaci reached into her carrying case around her waist and looked in it. Belle's egg was there so Kaci wndered what was wrong. "Belle?" She stopped walking and reached to open the egg. She opened it and nothing was in there, Only the empty shell. Kaci screamed, Not knowing what trouble her Shugo Chara was getting into. "Oh no no no!!!! Where is Belle?!" Everyone stared at her like she was crazy. She ignored them and started wondering where to look. 'Where would a little Shugo Chara with an attitude go?! I don't know!!!!!" She hit her head and ran down the hall.

Back with Amu..... "There yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" All of them started chanting together. Amu was really annoyed right now.

"Shut it you little..... Little, Annoying little..... UGH!" Amu couldn't stand it. There was five of them and one of her. She couldn't win.

Kaci once again, Was running without looking where she was going and ran into Amu, Who was lecturing the Shugo Charas'. They both fell to the ground. Belle stared at Kaci with joy and floated up to her. "Kaci!!!!!! Kaci I knew we would find you!" Belle hugged Kaci's head until Kaci pulled her off and held her by the shirt and got up.

"WHERE IN THE WORLD WERE YOU?!"

"You left me at home so I had to come and look for you!!!! And Amu's Shugo Chara's, Ran, Miki And Suu were kind enough to help me!"

Kaci's face softened. "I will try not to leave you again if you promise not to come looking for me again." Belle nodded and they did a high-five. Kaci used only one finger of course. Kaci looked at Amu. "Thanks for helping her." She bowed, And so did Belle in the air. "We owe you one."

"Yup! You to JJ!" Belle winked at JJ, Which made him blush once more. (MWAHAHA) Belle laughed a little at that.

"We have to go. Bye!" Before Kaci turned, Amu stopped her.

"Meet us at the Royal Garden tomorrow after school." Amu said, Smiling. Kaci nodded, Then turned and left along with Belle, Who waved good bye to everyone.

At Kaci's house......... "I'm hoooome!" Kaci ran in, Put her shoes by the door and ran upstairs without waiting for an answer.

Kaci flopped on her bed, Belle just floated in the air. "Today was one of he toughest days of my life......." Belle said, Getting herself comfy in her egg on the side table.

"You haven't been born for a long time you know." Kaci said, Opening one eye. She closed it again when she heard no answer, Figuring that Belle went to sleep. But she was actually giggling in her Egg.

Kaci got ready for bed. She put her pajamas on, The ones that were yellow and had monkeys all over it. And was about to lie down when she sniffed the air. "Whats that smell? It smells sweet." She ignored it and lied down. She put her head on her pillow, And heard something gush out. Belle started laughing uncontrollably in her egg.

Kaci sat up and saw that there was honey all over her bed. "BELLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Belle heard her name and in that tone it wasn't good. She rushed out of her Egg and did a nervous laugh.

"Oh. Well, I gotta run!" She hurried herself out of the window while Kaci angrily shook her fist in the air.

"YOU LITTLE BUG!!!!!!!"

When Belle was where she couldn't hear Kaci scream she sighed a 'Phewf!' of relief. She decided to take a walk (Float) since she thought Kaci would be done when she got back.

As Belle was floating, She ran into someone, Which made her crash into the bushes. It floated quickly over to her and helped her out. "Hey! Are you ok?"

Belle looked at it then smiled. "Hi JJ!!" She hugged him then noticed he was carrying flowers. "Hey, Whats with the flowers?"

JJ blushed and looked away, Hoping to hide it. He shoved the flowers to her. "For you." He said shakily.

Belle smiled. "Thanks JJ!"

"I-I really should get going. B-Bye!" He floated away quickly leaving Belle behind.

Belle didn't notice but she was blushing so hard that she could put a bush of cherries to shame. She floated back home and she was right, Kaci was done cleaning the mess when she got back.

Kaci glared at her from in bed and Belle laughed nervously. She quickly floated over and got into her egg with her flowers, Barely ecaping Kaci's hands trying to grab her.

The rest of the night was peaceful, Mostly for Belle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MWAHAHA!!! Ok, CliffHanger Time!!!! WHAT will happen Tomorrow? WHY did JJ bring Belle Flowers? HOW did he know where they lived? Find out next time of: Dun Dun Duuuuuuuun Shugo Chara: New Shugo And More Chara!!


	4. The Next Day? Tiring And Exciting!

*Laughs Uncontrollably* O-Ok!! I-I had S-So much fun doing the last Chapter!!! *Stops Laughing But Smiles Wide* Gosh, It was one of the best FanFictions I have ever wrote! This Chapter its going to start out with Lighter and JJ!

Shugo Chara: New Shugo And More Chara!

Chapter 4: The Next Day? Tiring And Exciting!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lighter sits up in bed and stretches. She looks over at JJ's egg. It was white with black spots and at the top it was brown. She smiled then yawned, JJ always got up exactly thirty minutes after she did. So Lighter got dressed in the Guardian Uniform. She went out of her room and to the kitchen, She was always the first up so she cooked breakfast for everyone, Even JJ! After she ate her breakfast, She brushed her teeth. She always liked to brush her teeth after breakfast. And EXACTLY thirty minutes later, JJ burst through his egg. "Howdy!!!!!" He was extra cheerful today. Lighter walks into her room to see him doing back flips in the air.

"Well you feeling mighty good the mornin'." Lighter said, Giggling at the crazy things he's doing. Heck, He was back flips upward!

"Thats because I feel great this mornin'!!!!"

Lighter sat down on her bed. She had her hair up in a brown ponytail. "And why's that?"

JJ flattened like a pancake and slowly floated down onto Lighter's bed. "N-Notin'."

"Tell me, JJ!"

JJ got back up and put his tiny fist in the air. "No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

There foreheads were now touching and they looked angry. Then they started laughing and holding their stomach. "HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

They stopped laughing and wiped a tear away from there eyes, They were laughing so hard.

"O-Ok. I guess we better get ready for school."

"You mean I have to get ready for training?"

Lighter giggles. "Exactly!"

JJ went through this where you have a close up on the eyes and says 'Lets do this.'. It was actually very funny and Lighter almost laughed her head off.

JJ got his rope and was ready to whirl up Kiseki again. Then they both headed for school.

On Kaci's way to school......... "Are we there? Are we there? Are we there?" Belle was floating around Kaci's head asking her if they were at her school yet.

"No we are not there yet!" Kaci was trying her best to keep cool. But that wasn't doing so well. Belle finally got tired and sat on Kaci's head.

"NOW are we there?"

"NO!!!!" And that went on for about 10 more minutes until they saw Lighter walk in from a different sidewalk. Belle floated over to them and Kaic followed her.

"Hi JJ-Chan!!!" Belle said, Jumping onto JJ.

"Uh. Uh, Hi Belle......" She was calling JJ 'JJ-Chan' Now?! He couldn't believe his ears. (Not even me!)

"Hi Belle!" Lighter said cheerfully.

"Belle, Who is this?" Kaci asked Belle, Very confused. Belle floated over to her.

"Kaci, This is Lighter and JJ-Chan! They are friends of Amu, And Guardians." Kaci nodded and shook Lighter's hand.

"Nice to meet you Lighter."

Lighter nodded. "You too." She looked over at Belle chasing JJ around. 'Now I know why JJ was so happy this morning...... And no wonder he took my map! Hehe.....'

"Hey, Why don't we walk to school together?" Lighter nodded at Kaci's suggestion. She fell behind and pulled Kaci back with her, While the Shugo Chara's played a little ahead of them.

Lighter started whispering in Kaci's ear. Kaci laughed and nodded.

"I agree! Lets do it, Tonight aaat..... My house, 7 'o clock." They both nodded and handshaked on it (I know what your thinking!). Then caught up with their Shugo Chara's.

They started whispering to their Shugo Chara's. "Hey JJ. Were going over to Kaci's house tonight. To chat a little bit, Ok?" JJ smiled and nodded.

"Belle, Lighter is coming over to our house tonight. Ok with you?" Belle did one back flip in the air then nodded and smiled.

Then they went on their way to school happily.

After (Boring) School......... "Amu told me to meet with the Guardians' after school today." Kaci told Lighter.

"Ok than. You can walk there with me." Kaci nodded happily.

They made their way to the Royal Guardian. Of course, Their Shugo Chara's got there first because Belle was still chasing JJ.

Everyone noticed them and smiled. They waved at us, Including Amu. "Hi Guys!" Lighter greeted.

JJ hid behind Kiseki for protection. "Do not touch me commoner!!!!"

JJ ignored Kiseki and continued to hide. He got VERY angry.

Belle crashed right into Kiseki while chasing JJ. When everything was cleared, The three were on the ground. All of a sudden, Kiseki got up and lost it. "HOW DARE YOU HIT YOU KING, COMMONERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

With Kaci and the Guardians'......... "What was this about?" Kaci asked, Confused.

"We wanted you to join the Guardians as the Queens Chair." Amu replied, Smiling.

Kaci was shocked. She could hardly get the words to come out of her throat, Like something was blocking them. "W-Why me?!"

Kukai was there with his Shugo Chara, Daichi. "Because Nadeshiko is on a vacation and you have a Guardian Chara."

"How am I a Guardian?! Do you announce it to the school?!"

All of them nodded which made Kaci just about faint.

"When are you telling them?!"

Everyone answered. "Today."

"W-What?!"

Everyone nodded twice.

Back with the Shugo Chara's.........

Everyone played jump rope with JJ's rope. They even got Kiseki to play! But for one turn.... And he was probably the worst jump-roper in the world.

Everyone laughed but when Kiseki gave them a glare they all went silent. "I have no time for such a childish game!" He goes back over to sit in his small kings chair.

They continued to play for about thirty minutes longer then sat down for tea. Daichi had fallen asleep while watching everyone play, So he missed out on cake that Suu made. She would always make snacks for the Shugo Chara's everytime they came.

Later........ Tadase announced that Kaci would be the new Queen's Chair at the meeting.

Then everyone went home. It was about Five 'o clock when Kaci and Belle walked (And Floated!) home.

When they got to their house everything seemed quiet, Like usual. So Kaci went upstairs with Belle........

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MWAHAHA!! I loved the part with Kiseki, It was hilarious. I watched one episode where he tried to dance.... Not kidding! It was hilarious because he was a terrible dancer, TeHe! CliffHanger Time!! WHAT will Kaci do to Belle upstairs?! WHAT did Lighter and Kaci plan?! WILL it be hilarious?! WHERE is my clock to shut me up?! WHY doesn't my clock wake me up?! Most if these questions will be solved on the next Chapter of: Shugo Chara: New Shugo And More Chara!!


	5. Tonight? A Night To Remember!

I am going to have ALOT of fun writing this one..... MWAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! This shall be FUN! Capital F-U-N!!!! Want me to let you in on a secret? I _don't _own Shugo Chara!. But if I did, I would have added way more characters. I might get it for my Birthday though!

Shugo Chara: New Shugo And More Chara!

Chapter 5: Tonight? A Night To Remember!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upstairs........... "PUT IT ON BELLE!!!!"

"YOU WILL NEVER EVER MAKE ME WEAR THAT!!!!!!"

"OH YES I WILL!!!!!"

Kaci started chasing Belle around the room, Trying to make her put a cute sparkly yellow doll dress that fit Belle on. (Yes, A Meowth Full! Hehe, I'm funny!)

Kaci finally caught Belle with a butterfly net catcher with the dress in the other hand. Kaci took Belle out of the net and slid the dress right over her. "Told ya I would."

Belle stood there in front of the mirror, Looking angry. Then turned to Kaci. "Why did you dress me in this stupid outfit?!"

"Because guests are coming! And you don't wanna wear that raggy old outfit all the time, do ya?" Kaci said, Giggling a little.

"Yes. Yes I would." Belle muttered.

Kaci rolled her eyes, Giggling. "Now we have to wash your hair......"

Belle's eyes turn to horror.

A few minutes later......... "YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO IN THERE!!!!!" Belle screamed as Kaci was trying to pull her into the bathroom for a quick hair wash.

"OH YES I CAN!!!!!!!!!" Kaci was winning the match. She stepped into the bathroom with Belle and locked the door, Which Belle wasn't able to open. "Hehehe......." Kaci was going over Belle.

"Please noooooooooooooooooo!!!!!" Kaci grabbed the little Shugo Chara and the torture begins........ (Just washing hair XD)

With Lighter......... Lighter was trying to do the same thing. She waited outside of the bathroom 'till JJ came out. He was wear a tuxedo and a black cowboy hat. He begged to at least wear the hat.

"Why am I wearing this?!" JJ looked down to look at what he's wearing.

"So you'll look good when you see Belle and Kaci." Lighter was wearing a brown puffy shoulder dress. With dark brown buttons and some white.

"I look like an idiot!!!!!!"

"I think you look cute! I'm sure if Belle saw you she would think so tooo." Lighter sang. JJ was in thought after that, Then snapped out of it.

"Can we just go now?!" Lighter and Kaci live very close. And they really should leave, Its six fifty.

"Yeah. We better go or we'll be late!" Lighter unusually carried a purse with something in her bag that was going to make her life great.

Back with Kaci....... "I can't believe you made me wash my hair!!!! I washed it yesterday!!!!"

"Well you needed to wash it again. You smelled like you jumped into a mud puddle!"

As usual, Kaci and Belle were arguing over something trivial........ Again.

Right after dinner and dishes, Lighter and JJ walk right through the door. "Hello, Wheres Kaci?"

"Kaci? She's upstairs." Said Mrs. Kaori.

Lighter nodded. "Nice to meet you." She bowed then went upstairs wit JJ.

Upstairs..... Kaci had locked Belle in a closet while she prepare her oom, Which was a mess. Andd set up a doll table which was the size of the Shugo Chara's.

Kaci unlocked the closet and Belle floated out right before Lighter and JJ got upstairs. "Hi guys! Just in time!" Kaci said happily, And excited about their plan.

Lighter did an evil smile which only Kaci saw. They were both pumped up for the devious plan. "Oh no!" Lighter said, Pretending to be in trouble.

The devious plan has begun. "What happened?" They were pretty good actors too.

"I forgot my lucky item at home!" Truth is, Lighter didn't have a lucky item......... Asides from her charm bracelet.

"Thats terrible!! Wait, I have an idea! I'll help you go get it!" The Shugo Chara's were just staring at their partners with a 'Please-Don't-Leave-Me-Right-Now!!!!!' Stare.

"Thanks Kaci! That means alot to me! Lets go!"

"W-Wait!" JJ was to late, Kaci and Lighter already went through the door. JJ sighed. "I guess its just me and you.........."

Little did they know it, Lighter and Kaci were outside....... Hiding in a tree, Watching their Shugo Charas' every move.

Belle started kicking her feet for no reason, Trying to think of what to say. "Soooooo........................" She tried to think but her mind came up nothing. '_What do I do?! what do I do?!' _She tries to think of something, But can't think of even the slightest thing to say.

JJ turns toward the little table, Then floats towards it. "Whats this? A table? For Guardian Chara's?"

Belle floats towards the table as well. "I guess Kaci must have put it there for tonight...."

"_Why_?" JJ asked curiously, And half knowingly.

Belle shrugged. "Beats me. But its something to sit in!" Belle went down until she was sitting on the chair beside the table (On the side desk!). She curiously looked around her. "It seems like I haven't been on the ground for ages!"

Unlike Belle, JJ was very timid about, Well, Everything. Asides from the fact about playtime. "I wonder when they're going to be back." He said that mostly to himself. When he got no answer he floated down and sat in the other chair.

_'This is was set-up' _ They both 'happened' to think at the same time.

"What should we do until they get back?" Belle asked, Kinda of excited.

JJ got nervous from her playfulness. "I-I don't know......."

She instantly thought of a way to make him more nervous than he already is. On top of that, He was wearing a _tuxedo. _A _tuxedo!_ And it looked seriously weird on him. "I know!" She said, Completely excited.

JJ immediantly shot his head up.... And he was furiosly nervous. "W-W-What?" He actually feared the answer like he was fearing for his life.

Belle didn't answer. She just floated out of her chair and shot towards JJ and knocked the chair - Both chairs - Over the the process. She glomped, Seriously, _Glomped_ onto JJ. _Tight._

JJ instantly screamed, Luckily not like a girl. "Belle!!!!!" Belle, Of course, Ignored him. She smiled and giggled while she hugged him, Which made JJ even more nervous than he already is. Which nobody thought was possible.

Lighter and Kaci laughed _so hard _that they fell over in the tree in the process. But when you look down there, They were holding their stomachs and rolling around on the grass.

Belle and JJ shot their heads up towards the window with a worried glance. '_I should have known!' _They both, Ironically, Thought at the same time, Again.

They both rushed up to the window and looked outside. The convicts were there; Still rolling around laughing. And guess what Lighter was holding? A _CAMERA. _A_ Camera! _"My social life is ruined!!!!" JJ screamed out. And when _they _heard him, Heres the response:

"Oh no! Our cover is blown!!!" Lighter yelled. "But at least we got lots of pictures......" And those pictures are going to ruin both JJ's life and Belle's life. Because theres no doubt that everyone at the Royal Guardian - No, Make that _humanity - _Was going to hold against them........ _Forever._

Lighter and Kaci quickl ran away, Heading towards Lighter's house. "COME BACK HERE!!!!!!" Belle and JJ shouted. They flew out the window, Intent on getting the camera away from Lighter before she got home and printed the pictures.

Lighter's House............ Kaci and Lighter were standing on one side of the room with JJ and Belle on the other. "We will not let you have these." Lighter said seriously, Like they were in the west.

"We can and we will." Belle stated firmly. They stood there for awhile longer then took action. Belle and JJ rushed for forward but Lighter 'Happened' to have rope in her purse and JJ 'Happened' to teach her roping lessons.

"HEEYA!!!!" Lighter yelled like a cowgirl with the rope in her hand.

Seconds Later.... Belle and JJ were tied up in the rope. "I will _never _forgive you, Lighter." He stated anyway, Although he knew it wasn't true.

"Yeah." Lighter said, Knowing it wasn't tru. "Right."

Kaci and Lighter did a high-five, Read to show everybody the pictures when they got to the Royal Garden this Saturday. After that, Kaci and Belle went home. Well, Belle reluctantly went home with Kaci.

That was probably one of the most exciting days - No, That _was _- The most exciting day for Kaci, _Ever_. She has a very easy time getting to sleep as well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Sniff* That was by far the most, Wonderful, Exciting, Heart-Pounding Chapter I have ever done. *Gets Lively* So stay tuned for the Next Chapter! It might be better! Oh whats that I hear? *Holds Hand Behind Ear Then Stops And Smiles* Don't think I forgot about the precious CliffHanger, Did you?

Audience: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Ok ok, I'll do 'em! Ahem: WHY didn't I start the CliffHanger first?! WILL I ever stop CliffHangers?! WHAT will happen the next day?! WILL is be hilarious (You know it is!!!)?! Who will it star?! IS there a new Guardian Chara?! WILL JJ and Belle ever forgive Lighter and Kaci?! WILL everyone laugh at the pictures (Two words: D-UH)?! Stay tuned for the Next Chapter of: Dun dun duuuuuuuun! Shugo Chara: New Shugo And More Chara!! Love me now?

Audience: YES YES YES!!!

*Giggles* Oh you flatter me! Anyway, Stay tuned!


End file.
